Henry (Kingdom)
Henry, also known by his epithet "Prince" Henry, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Kingdom and the younger brother of Benjamin. Following the loss of his family, he has been adopted by King Ezekiel and Carol Peletier. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Henry's life prior to or as the outbreak began except that he had a father and an older brother Benjamin. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" As Morgan shows Carol the Kingdom, Henry can be seen riding a horse in an enclosure as his brother Benjamin guides the horse around. Later, Henry eats dinner with Benjamin and Morgan and excuses himself early to catch the movie being shown later for the community's residents. Benjamin reminds his younger brother to eat everything on his plate, including the broccoli he set aside, and to be in bed by 10pm after doing some reading. "Rock in the Road" Henry is seen put to bed by Ezekiel. Benjamin watches and speaks with Ezekiel about helping Rick’s group fight against the Saviors. Ezekiel thanks him for his counsel. "Bury Me Here" Henry first appears training with Morgan, learning how to fight with a stick, hoping to surpass his brother one day, then seen hugging Benjamin before he goes out on a run. Later he is being comforted by Ezekiel after learning of his brothers' demise at the hands of Jared. He later appears in the ending sequence with Carol and Ezekiel, working to repair the recently burned royal garden that had been infested with weevils. Season 8 "Some Guy" Henry is seen talking with Ezekiel about the fight and how many people will lose their loved ones. He is reassured that the Kingdom will win. After Ezekiel, Jerry and Carol get back into the Kingdom, Henry looks in sadness as he sees his beloved king injured and upset. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Henry is first seen when Carol attempts to get Ezekiel to help her muster fighters so they can rendezvous with Rick, but she gets no response. On her way out, Henry follows her and offers to help fight the Saviors, but she angrily turns him away and tells him not to follow her. He ignores her orders and proceeds to follow her. In the woods, Henry is seen fighting two walkers with his stick. Carol appears and shoots the walkers and admonishes Henry for putting his life in danger. Henry, seeking revenge for Benjamin’s death insists on fighting the Saviors. After some consideration, Carol relents and gives him a gun. "How It's Gotta Be" Though unseen, Henry is among the Kingdommers rounded up by the Saviors when they invade the settlement at night. After Ezekiel sets off a distraction, Henry flees the Kingdom to the safe house with the other residents. "Honor" When Carol prepares to return to the Kingdom to rescue Ezekiel, Henry, still wanting to avenge Benjamin’s death, attempts to convince Carol to allow him to join her. However, Carol refuses and orders Henry to stay behind with the other Kingdommers. Henry then follows her to the Kingdom. When Morgan stealthily enters the invaded Kingdom, he sees Henry prowling in the distance. As Carol and Ezekiel try to convince Morgan not to kill Gavin, Henry suddenly comes up from behind Gavin and stabs him through the nape, killing the Savior lieutenant. Afterwards, Henry insists that he had to kill Gavin as Ezekiel comforts him and Carol is angry at Henry for not staying behind, but Ezekiel cuts her off. "Dead or Alive Or" Alongside Morgan, Henry guards the Saviors being held prisoner at the Hilltop as Jared makes a ruckus and Carol tries to get Henry and Morgan to take a break. Due to Jared's antics, Henry demands of the Saviors which one killed his brother, not realizing it to be Jared himself, but receives no answer. Carol ultimately succeeds in getting Henry to leave. Later, Morgan lies to Henry that Gavin killed Benjamin and thus Henry had already gotten his revenge upon Benjamin's killer, but Henry remains unconvinced. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Inside the Hilltop, everyone is preparing for battle. Henry wants to join the fight, but Carol refuses and Ezekiel orders him to defend the Hilltop from the inside and keep others alive. Meanwhile, Henry gets his hands on a machine gun. Outside, Henry approaches Gregory in the prison pen. Gregory begs to be let out, but Henry wants to know who killed his brother, despite Morgan telling him he killed his supposed killer, Gavin. Gregory tries to reason with Henry and get the gun from him and says killing whoever killed Benjamin won't bring his brother back. Alden steps up as Henry threatens to kill people until he finds out. He promises it won't make him feel better, but Henry is unreasonable. Henry enters the prison and demands they reveal themselves before he starts shooting. A Savior has now become a walker and starts attacking the prisoners. Henry kills two Saviors before Jared tackles Henry and leads everyone out. Gregory thinks about helping Henry, but runs off with the Saviors and leaves him behind. The next morning, everyone searches for Henry, as he is nowhere to be found. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Carol displays a reluctance to search for Henry who is determined to have chased after the escaped Savior prisoners. Ezekiel realizes that Carol fears that Henry is dead and is too scared to find out for sure. Despite Ezekiel's prompting, Carol refuses to search until she finds Morgan going to look. During their search, Morgan experiences hallucinations of Henry and expresses a belief that he is dead. Carol and Morgan find a walker with Henry's spear impaled through it. Morgan kills the walker with Henry's spear and heads off alone to chase the escaped Saviors as Carol heads in the direction the walker came from, carrying the spear. As Carol continues her search, she finds Henry's discarded chest plate and fears the worst before she hears Henry screaming for help. To Carol's shock and relief, she discovers Henry hiding behind a bunch of tree roots next to a creek bed with three walkers trying to reach him. Relieved, Carol kills the walkers and embraces Henry, pleased that she was wrong about his fate. Carol and Henry return to the Hilltop where Jerry eagerly announces their return to Ezekiel. When Morgan and Rick Grimes return, Morgan tells Henry that he killed the Savior who murdered Henry's brother. His face falling, Henry apologizes to Morgan who embraces the boy and tells him to never be sorry. "Wrath" As Morgan suffers from a delusional episode and prepares to attack Alden and the other Saviors, Henry steps in, but is knocked to the ground by Morgan's staff. Fortunately for Henry, Morgan snaps out of his episode and realizes he just attacked Henry. As Morgan takes off, Henry is checked up on by Carol. Later when the Saviors arrive, Henry is among the civilians to evacuate out of the settlement and into the woods for safety. Season 9 "The Bridge" At a camp, which the communities have set up in the woods, Ezekiel explains to Henry how vital the bridge will be in connecting the communities. Carol hands Henry his stick and kisses him goodbye. Later, Henry arrives to the bridge to give water to the workes. Justin shoves him down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry gets angry and knocks him down with his stick. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that the kid's just doing his job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Rick arrives and stops them. He tells everyone to go back to work. A while later, when Daryl is beating Justin, Henry looks on with the rest of the camp. "Who Are You Now?" Six years later, in the Kingdom, a teenage Henry is trying to fix the pipes when Carol and Jerry arrive, they help him fix the pipe and Ezekiel arrives to check on him. Henry sasses him about their deteriorating community, but Ezekiel warns him to watch his tone. Shortly after, Carol reminds Ezekiel that Henry isn't wrong and he could benefit by moving to Hilltop to become Earl's apprentice. Later, Ezekiel bids farewell to Henry as he and Carol prepare to trek to Hilltop. Henry assures him they'll see each other before the fair. Carol tells him that Henry inherited the dream part from him and Ezekiel mentions that the fair is his way to reunite the communities. On the road, Carol tells Henry they have to take a detour before going to Hilltop. Suddenly, they hear a woman scream and Henry runs over to help but finds Regina with a group of former Saviors. Carol runs over with a bow and arrow as Jed walks up with a gun and smiles. Jed tells Carol and Henry that since the Sanctuary was abandoned they've had to get more desperate. He tells her he's going to let them off since she spared him back in the day, but he's taking all their stuff, including her ring. This angers Henry, who kicks up his stick and knocks Jed down. Jed throws Henry to the ground and Carol jumps in and gives him her ring. Jed thanks her and leaves with his people. At night, in the woods, Henry and Carol camp inside an abandoned vehicle. Henry scolds her for not defending herself but she says that she couldn't risk him getting hurt. The next day, Henry apologizes to Carol but is confused when he notices she's wearing her ring again. Suddenly, Carol takes a detour to find Daryl. She asks him to come along, to which he accepts with a smile. "Stradivarius" Daryl escorts Carol and Henry to his camp by a dam. As he feeds his dog, Carol asks him when was the last time he ate. "Dog ate yesterday," he says and walks off. Carol asks why he's been living in the woods so long and he says it's quiet. She updates him on Henry moving to Hilltop while she deals with things at the Kingdom. Daryl asks why she's really here and she reveals she wants him to come with them. "Want me to babysit your boy?" Daryl growls. Carol admits Henry could use a mentor to toughen him up, but Daryl says he'll have to learn on his own. A while later, Daryl skins a snake and throws it into the fire for dinner while Henry asks Carol if she brought him here so Daryl could be his chaperone. At night, Carol gives Daryl a haircut and he reveals he never found Rick's body and got used to being in the woods. Carol suggests he should let it go. Later, as they have dinner, Henry asks Daryl how he got his scar on the eye but he ignores him and leaves to find his dog. Henry tails Daryl and finds a walker instead. Daryl shows up and asks if he was following him. Suddenly, Daryl hears his dog barking wildly nearby and rushes over to find it stuck in a trap and surrounded by walkers. Daryl picks off the walkers to save his dog and before a walker can bite him, Henry jumps in and saves him. "I told you to stay back," Daryl scolds. From the bushes, Carol secretly lowers her bow and arrow. Back at the camp, Henry notices a x shaped scar on Daryl's back as he changes his shirt. He sits next to him and tells him that this is the first time the dog got caught in his trap. Henry thanks him for the save and tells him Carol misses and worries about him. "She knows how to find me," Daryl says. Henry suggests he should come to Hilltop with them. Daryl asks if it's so he can look over him, but Henry says "It isn't just about me." In the morning, Daryl loads up his bike for Hilltop and Carol seems overjoyed she convinced him to come. Later, they arrive at Hilltop and hug Tara. Carol tells Jesus that Henry wants to learn how to be a blacksmith. Aaron greets Daryl and tells him they could use his help locating Eugene. Henry tries to tag along but Carol instead says he needs to stay and she will help him find a home. "Evolution" Henry will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Henry has killed: *Gavin (Alive) *2 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Benjamin Benjamin is Henry's older brother. Benjamin took care of his little brother following their father's death. Following Benjamin's murder, Henry becomes determined to avenge him and repeatedly attempts to find the Savior that killed his brother. Henry kills Gavin in his effort to get justice, but isn't satisfied, going so far as threatening to kill a pen full of Savior prisoners until he locates Benjamin's true killer. After Morgan kills Jared, he tells Henry who is pleased with Benjamin getting justice but is later upset at the state Morgan is left in later on. Ezekiel Henry and Ezekiel have a very good relationship. Ezekiel cares deeply for his well being and takes on a parenting role when Henry's brother, Benjamin, is murdered. Following the defeat of the Saviors, Ezekiel fully adopts Henry with Carol. As the years go on, Henry starts calling Ezekiel "Dad". When Henry wants to be Earl Sutton's apprentice, Ezekiel doesn't want him to go, but allows it nonetheless. Carol Peletier Carol was very distant with Henry at first, possibly not wanting to be attached to another child and witness their death. She at first didn't want to look for Henry when he went missing, believing he was dead. However, Carol was deeply pleased that Henry is alive, and embraces him after saving his life. Following the defeat of the Saviors, Carol fully adopts Henry with Ezekiel. As the years go on, Henry starts calling Carol "Mom". When Henry wants to be Earl Sutton's apprentice, Carol escorts him to the Hilltop. Morgan Jones Morgan was distant with Henry at first, believing that he will die. Morgan later trains Henry in Aikido. Morgan is horrified when Henry killed Gavin, and later lied to Henry that Gavin killed Benjamin. Morgan believed Henry was dead when he went missing and was haunted by a vision of Henry. Morgan was surprised and pleased that Henry was alive, and told him that he killed the man who killed his brother. Years after Morgan leaves Virginia, a now teenage Henry still uses what Morgan taught him. Enid Though the two have yet to be seen interacting, it is implied that Henry has a crush on Enid, asking if she's still at Hilltop, and even trying to act like he likes what she likes. Carol thinks it's adorable. Appearances Trivia *Following Benjamin's death, he is now the last known surviving member of his family. *Henry is the youngest character to directly kill a living person. *Henry is the third child adopted by Carol Peletier, the first being Lizzie Samuels and the second being Mika Samuels. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:The Militia Category:Children Category:Orphans Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Adoptees